insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Victoria
Skills Victoria is a human, and therefore has no special sort of abilities, and can be killed just as any other. She's an eldery human at that, but not by any means frail and decrepit; she's just simply, older. Her mind however, is by no means dullened with age; Victoria is the power driving the establishment of the British Empire, and known for being the reason why the sun is said never to set on her Empire. Through teachings from her very first Prime Minister Lord Melbourne and her husband Albert, Victoria learned much about the influence a monarch could have when one rose above political parties. And so, this she did, winning the hearts of her subjects with her fierce patriotism and strong will, along with her championing of the arts and less fortunate. However, this was only one way she used to construct such an empire. The other way was her foreign policy, which used her skills with words, her influence over her ministers, and at times, even her own children, who had been married to other royal houses in Europe. Speaking fluently in four languages, words are a strongpoint of hers, whether they be in English, French, German, or Hindustani. Her skills with language can rally up the most stoic of crowds, or settle down the most riotous. The woman is also known for her pure intensity when speaking, even in one on one conversations. And while words are indeed her strong suit, it is her corageous attitude that keeps her popular amongst her people. Though she's skilled with words and educated, she often dotes on her still-remaining love for her dead husband, Prince Albert. However, she's given much respect amongst her people, even known for being a fashion trend-setter. Personality The Queen is a woman of paradoxes, in some ways. She's strong willed, independent, and yet leans on the love for her now deceased husband Prince Albert that still remains in her heart. She loves being hailed as the Queen and Empress, but most of the time, prefers her alone time and one on one company. Victoria almost has two sides to her; the outgoing and strong side, and another side; one that is much less strong looking. This side often throws her into the deep sadnessess she experiences when something overly reminds her of Albert--it is only at this time her composure is broken--normally, she holds herself with pride and dignity, despite her odd traits (such as sometimes needing her butler John Brown to cheer her up with a puppet that looks like Prince Albert), often bursting into tears when this happens. Appearance When she was younger, Victoria was beautiful--no great beauty, but not ugly. In old age, she's retained a fragment of that beauty. Her skin is pale, with green eyes that contain flecks of turquoise, with slight wrinkles in her skin. Victoria's hair is a silvery grey, and waist length, but she keeps it held up in a tight bun. Victoria only wears black, still in mourning for her deceased husband. Her main outfit is a black dress characteristic of her time, and a hat of matching color, with a black viel that covers her face; it's not quite opaque, thin enough to reveal some features, but not so much that they are too distinguishable. The other outfit she wears is when riding horses; this is a long black dress made of silk that has a full-neck collar and is lined with white ruffles. Her hair is kept in it's tight bun, wearing dangling diamond-drop earrings and a white, waist-length veil with ruffles ontop. A shawl with a large black bow attached is draped over her shoulders and fastened together with a brooch on the bow. With her riding outfit, she also wears black rounded sunglasses, taking them off once she's dismounted. Relationships Ciel Phantomhive- Her "Watchdog" back in Britain, who continues to be her loyal subject here in Pandora. Prince Albert - The Queen's desceased husband, whom she is still deeply in love with. John Brown- One of Victoria's loyal servants from the Palace, who frequently has to comfort the Queen when she has a breakdown and becomes inconsolable at the thought of Albert. History Victoria was born to Edward, the Duke of Kent and a German princess named Victoire in 1819. Her father died in 1820 and so did her grandfather the king making her uncle, now William IV, King. Under something called the Regency Act 1830, the Duchess of Kent, Victoria's mother, was to act as Regent for her daughter if the King were to die while Victoria was still a minor. She does not look back on her childhood fondly, or, atleast not all parts of it. Victoria grew up under something called the "Kensington System", a set of rules that her mother and Sir John Conroy, her mother's rumoured lover but officially her comptroller, established for her. The Kensington System did not allow Victoria to walk down the stairs without holding the hand of an adult, did not allow her to sleep in a bedroom not shared with her mother, along with taking increased steps to keep her isolated from other children. Her mother was weak-minded and let herself be controlled by Sir John, but Victoria was not. At eleven, she found out how she close she was to the Crown and realized what all of the Kensington System was for. However, she personally hated Sir John and continued to rebel against him, even refusing to sign something that would make the man her Private Secretary while she was sick with a fever. Her one friend throughout all of this was her nurse Lehzen, who stayed by her side and was one of her most trusted friends. Victoria had a half sister that she adored as well, but she was sent away to Germany when she married. And so, Victoria grew up, knowing one day she'd be free. That day came on June 20, 1837; her uncle the King died, and Victoria became Queen and moved into the new Buckingham Palace, being the very first sovereign to live there. Though the early years of her reign suffered, Victoria's strong-will remained and she worked to make things better for the working class and others who needed it after Albert, a German prince, showed her his plans on one of their many visits. The two had met before back in Kensington, when Victoria was still a princess. Soon, Victoria fell deeply in love with Albert and the two married in 1840. After that, Prince Albert became her closest friend and best advisor, and she loved him deeply, almost an obsession. Though the people of Britain didn't care much for a German prince marrying their Queen, Victoria and Albert had nine children together, and many of them were married to other royal families of Europe. Together, they championed the arts and sciences, along with the poor, and Britain became culturally diverse. This diversity was helped along when Victoria also became the Empress of India and took a huge interest in the culture of the country. However, Albert died in 1861 and left the Queen devestated. She wore black and only black from that point on, and refused to make public appearances, and for a while, her popularity suffered. After the Crimean War, however, Victoria did completely reform the British military, approving the bill that would bring about the changes called the Army Regulation Act. The Queen's popularity again resurged. In 1885, a fire burned down and destroyed the Phantomhive manor, leaving the child of Vicent and Rachel Phantomhive orphaned after the two were killed. Victoria took personal interest in this, keeping a close eye on Ciel. Why? Because the Phantomhive family had worked for the monarch for generations, before Victoria had come to power. Vincent Phantomhive's father had worked for her during the early years and middle years of her reign, and Vicent had worked for her until his death. In the span of three years, Ciel Phantomhive became what was called "The Queen's Watchdog", doing work for her inthe criminal underworld. It was the work that Vicent had done for the Queen that he was killed by unknown people for. And so, she sent her Watchdog on many cases, one to investigate the Jack the Ripper case, as she was disturbed by the unconventional ways the girls had been killed in. Ciel eventually discovers the murderer's identity, and tells her that the murderer has been terminated, but not revealing the killer's true identity. After more missions, the Queen bursts into the curry contest on a horse, much to the suprise of the people there. After bursting into tears at being reminded of her husband, she calms herself down with the help of John Brown, her aide, and goes on to judge the curry contest. Victoria was delighted with all the curry, but declares Sebastian Michaelis, and therefore, the Funtom Co., the winners of the contest and a Royal Warrant. The Queen then watched Prince Soma and Agni make up, and when asked by Ciel why she's there, she says it's because she has not seen him in a long time and that he never visits her. After assuring Ciel that he deserved to be around her, and commenting on how seriously he takes his work despite his youth, like is father, she rides off. However, as the Queen charged off on her horse, strange black cords began to wrap around her and pulled her and the horse into Pandora. Once in Pandora, she ran into the very person she wanted to see; Ciel Phantomhive. Pandora History Victoria charged through Pandora on her horse until she was stopped by none other than Ciel Phantomhive---after a conversation, it was established that Ciel would always be her loyal subject, despite vows made to the current King of Pandora, Arthur. She is staying with Ciel, and runs the shelter as well---most of Pandora is aware of her presence, though she makes no great show of it.